Captain Alex’s Bastard
by LiuKiBoy
Summary: “Who Killed Captain Alex is the movie! Production in action!” I made this because I was bored, and I felt like writing. Hope you all enjoy the read, as I’m glad I made this, as it is probably my best work I’ve currently made and I’m proud of myself. Have fun! - Luke


As we all know, there is a movie called Who Killed Captain Alex?, a story based on the killing of Alex. In the end, nobody knows who killed him.

There is some backstory I'm afraid..

He never wanted this information to be disclosed, but now that he is dead we can finally speak out about this other man we knew.

Hamisi Sultan(Sultan was the mother's surname)

This man was the son of Alex who was born out of wedlock. Making him a bastard.

He was born to a whore living in Kabale. Alex had left him, seeing the baby's birth and then vanished..

Hamisi grew up in Kabale, his mother was barely there for him due to her job of prostitution, he was mostly self taught, often reading books he got off of neighbours, his next door neighbour actually taught him a ton of education: history, equations, geography, art, and even music.. In the Ugandan way of course.

The bastard had plenty of friends around the neighbourhood. Two he still remembers today.

The reason why he only knows two of them anymore, was that his village in Kabale was destroyed by The Tiger Mafia, they organised around the time Hamisi was 9, he is 11 at this part of the timeline.

They were an underground organisation until this time, the week before they finally let everyone know of their presence by killing residents in Lugazi, 23 injured, and an overall amount of 37 confirmed kills.

The reason for their terrorist-like raids are unknown, it is said that the current commander at the time. Maurice Kirya, was a corrupt sociopath whose only intentions were to get rid of those who he had claimed "Did not deserve to live."

He had only one meeting with the now commander Richard, the current leader in that was in Who Killed Captain Alex stated when asked about Maurice that he "Didn't feel so good" about talking to him, mentioning he felt like he was going to die.

Hamisi's friends were all shot besides the two friends of his, both unharmed.

They all ran so far away from home and had a hard time growing up with barely any shelter, everyday felt like an adventure.

They all returned later in adulthood, attending Kabale University, they all had fair grades for a bunch of Ugandans, and eventually graduated.

They had a house in a small town, good place they were at considering the amount of wars happening at the time.

Hamisi's two friends were Gruth and Luge, Gruth, despite graduating university was more of a brawny type of man, friends always called him "Gruth The Brute".

Luge on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was more of a brains guy, wasn't bullied a lot due to his witty responses he gives. He wore broken glasses, and had a lot of pens in his pocket.. "Luge The Stooge" was the name he bared over the years, it grew on him.

Hamisi has both of their attributes, he could be a one man army with his skills.

Whether you prefer brawns or brains doesn't really matter, as both can be useful for various situations.

Hamisi enjoyed the company. Having grown up with them and all.

They all had to cross paths unfortunately.

Luge went to the United States to work for the FBI on IT related work.

While Gruth went to work with the Ugandan People's Defense Force under the military ranks as a soldier.

Hamisi was one day helping a local family with outside laundry. When he suddenly thought to himself.

"Did my mother die? And who the hell was my father?"

He stopped working, the mother of the family he was working with was concerned.

"What's the matter? You don't look too good.."

"I need to find my family.." he quickly responded.

Walking away, then the woman asked about what happened to him.

He told the story inside.

The woman gave him some food to keep, and even a pistol.

He kept it all in a Hobo Stick. No one really ever cared why he kept that, most of the places he passed by on his journey were accustomed to it.

He came across Murchison Falls. Exploring the sea, he had seen a dead pied crow, this crow had a letter, which read

"HELLO"

A knife was thrown at the back of Hamisi, stunning him, he looked behind to see an assassin in a very bad looking cloak with a switchblade. He asks him.

"Were you circumcised before child?"

To which he responds to the assassin.

"No, why should it matter? Are you gonna tell me you're going to slice 'it' off?"

"S-Suh-Something like that..."

Noting the nervousness in this old hitman's voice.

"Don't threaten ME with a good time".

The assassin lunged to Hamisi, to which he dodged the attack and jump kicked him to the air, managing punches and kicks in the air.

Pulling an air combo as if it were a video game.

The hitman had easily gotten his back broken thanks to the landing he had.

The hitman had pulled out a shotgun with a bayonet attached. Trying to be impressive, the middle aged fool who had only killed two people(The only successful ones done by himself) and were responsible of six others(Mostly involved with environmental hazards and traps he set up) jumped high into the air. Only using the grip to attempt to knock Hamisi out, ended up with him landing the grip down on the ground and shoving the bayonet up his throat. Blood everywhere.

Hamisi was in shock, he hasn't seen gore like that in ages since his village got taken over by the Tiger Mafia.

A local person there had seen little of the incident but was convinced Hamisi murdered the hitman he didn't know.

He called up an army to hunt him down.

This person worked with them before, that's why he had their number.

A hunt eventually started for finding Hamisi Sultan, the bounty was about $200 since Ugandans didn't have that much money at the time.

He didn't stop his journey, he ended up in a Forrest-like area.

Being hunted down, it was night time(The first night time event to happen in this yet)

While being hunted he took a break in a broken little cabin he found. He figured there was no one around, so he was safe in there. He took out food to eat, and put the pistol that lady had gave him in his pocket. He ended up fixing the cabin by putting up materials against broken parts. He stayed for an entire 15 hours, more relaxed than he usually is, but still thinking about his parents..

That night he went hunting, looking for animals to eat, he found and killed a rabbit, not the best food, but his tastebuds didn't care.

Following that, he talked to a nearby man, surprisingly light skin. He told him about there being a pretty crazy army walking around his property, he had no idea why they were there other than "They were looking for someone".

This shocked Hamisi, thinking his mind about being hunted for the accused murder of the assassin.

They said goodbye after that long conversation, nobody in Uganda knows what happened to that man but they believe that he has moved to New Zealand.

Hamisi had a walk home, mostly a casual one, though he did see a bear chasing a tiger oddly enough.

He comes back to the cabin at about 8:24. He was hungry yet again. He pulls out his hobo stick to check what he has.

A cold pizza, he decides to make it.

It came out really well.

"Very very very very good! Dericious!" He says to himself.

The next hour he took a book he found in the cabin,

The Art of Ugandan Music, published by Kizito Vicent.

As he started reading, suddenly a huge bang at his door erupted, scaring him.

It was the men hunting him, he didn't know which company was coming for him, but all he knew was that they were violent creatures, therefore he needed to protect himself. A soldier rushes through with another.

"Hands up fucker!"

To which Hamisi responded by pulling his pistol out and shooting the first man out there, not even seeing them.

Gunfire Occurs*

He didn't look out, afraid he would get headshotted by someone.

He had seemed to have shot the two people, he heads out quietly but in shock saw a man he shot that he knew.

It was Gruth, the army he was working for was hunting Sultan down. He rushed to his body on the floor. Gruth got up but still lying there.

Gruth immediately recognised him.

"Nobody told me we were coming for you?" Gruth told him.

"Nobody told me it was your workplace that was hunting me down." Hamisi responded humourlessly.

"Why are they hunting me for?"

"The man you.. Supposedly, killed.. Was a man we wanted answers from."

"The man that called up the phone didn't seem to know who he was.. He was a hitman, why would they care about him?"

"I already said, we were gonna question him.. No one told me why."

"Do they want me dead or something? They were aggressive coming in.."

"Oh, that was the other guy you shot, don't feel so bad.. He was an asshole.."

"So now they're going to question me?"

"Probably... Listen.." Gruth began to speak

"They aren't the nicest squad I've been in.. They'll come in about two minutes, as soon as they get you.. You'll be in jail, or prison, I can't tell the difference.."

"Not to mention... You shot me.. I'm probably gonna bleed out soon"

"What?! Don't they have any medics with you?"

"Nah.. *Coughs* They aren't a very smart team either, you know me as more of a strong sort of guy, not much genius on the team. *Cough* Luge doing God knows what in the USA wouldn't like to have everyone on his team be the brains now would he?"

"True that.."

"Listen to me, you have either a choice.. Escape, or rot in prison. I don't want you to suffer with the place we're putting you in. But it's your choice.."

The men outside thought they were wasting their time and kicked open the door for them to come in.

"Go buddy! Run fast!"

"I can't just leave you here, Gruth... I don't want you to die.."

"I know that but, it's inevitable.. I'm gonna bleed out and die or I'm probably going to be put down by those idiots, like a dog.."

"Is this our goodbye?" Hamisi sadly asked.

"I'm afraid it is, I'll see you on the flip side.. Bastard."

"You too..." Hamisi smiled, then ran out of the cabin.

Soldiers came to check the bodies, seeing Gruth almost dead and the other soldier completely deceased.

"How did you fuck up this time Gruth? Can't we ever rely on you?"

"At least we know this guy isn't afraid to shoot more people to save himself." The soldier continued.

"Hey... Go easy on him, I knew him.."

"What?"

"He's a great guy... Don't kill him.. Please..."

A soldier suddenly shot Gruth, making him dead...

"Waste of a soldier! He did not represent the strength of Ugandan Military!"

They were a rather sadistic group, the squad 'they' had sent out at least...

Sultan bolted the fastest he could across the woods, the squad was keeping up with him on engine modded Tractors, old and new.

The were unsuccessful compared to the soldiers chasing after him on foot.

One of them drove so fast they got hit by a tree branch. To which he fell off. Then the tractor got stuck in mud.

A couple of the soldiers didn't want to waste a precious..

"Oooh it uh... Fuh-fuh-fe—fell in the mud!"

"It looks rotten-n-n-n rotten!"

"I got an idea! We'll get the new tractor to pull the old one out. Then I'll get the old one to pull the new tractor out. Then I'll get the new tractor to pull the old-new tractor ou-"

"TRACTORS! We get it! Just get it out!"

Meanwhile on the chase for Hamisi..

"Get back here beeechhh" yelled a soldier.

Hamisi jumped over a log and swung by a branch. He got shot in the right leg, downing him.

He yelled in pain.. The soldiers arrested him, making fun of him along the way.

He was given no trial, only went straight to prison, a disgustingly violent one, as Gruth promised.

Bad food, the stench of a dead cat, and worst of all. Unforgiving prisoners.

Hamisi tried not to talk to anyone who looked bad.

He got shouted a drink but didn't take the offer.

Prisoners had some drama, that he could not even care for.

"Shut the hell up! I can't stand you interrupting my prayers! I have to obey my one true lord!" A religious Ugandan prisoner shouted at another man.

"Why waste your time praying in prison? You'll never make it out you fuck knuckle!" Said the prisoner.

Hamisi intervenes the fight saying.

"What is the point? Can't you both forgive each other? I'm sure you both had faults in the argument."

"And who is this young fool who just stumbled upon into our business?" The religious one spoke.

"I'm Hamisi, I could take both of you out if I wanted to.."

"How did you end up in here if you could fight multiple people huh?" The secretly angered prisoner remarked.

"A cheap shot to the leg... I shouldn't even be in here."

"Well you are.. Get used to it pal.."

He spits in Hamisi's left eye*

Sultan slowly looks back at him with a menacing look and asks...

"How many mistakes have you made in your life sir?"

"Many, the biggest I did was killing my stepsister! But I really don't consider it a mistake, but more of a 'Crime' apparently."

"This will now be your biggest mistake for what you just did.." Hamisi threatened, becoming more scary in tone with each word.

Hamisi striked fast with a deadly punch in the face, then jamming his finger into the mans left eye, making him go across the room and hitting a wall on the way.

Then he rushes and hops on the man. Giving him a beat down, hitting him so hard that he bloodied the mans left eye. Blinding him.

The religious one called for guards and they came, escorting Sultan away from them.

He spoke to a more trust worthy guy in a room, no prisoner but a worker, considered a counselor, though he wasn't. He was a good man.

An 86 year old white man. His name was Hank.

"I am Hank, Hank Hillingtop. Though everyone calls me Hank Hill."

"I'm Hamisi.. Sultan."

"I see, I believe you were a bastard weren't you?"

"Yeah... Wait, how did you know?!"

"You're a good man I'm told.."

"Can I ask how you know me?"

"You lived in a village in Kabale, the crazy leader at the time Maurice Kirya got his gang, the Tiger Mafia to ambush your home."

"Whatever happened to Mr Kirya?" Sultan asked..

"He was executed for his behaviour, not too sure about the Mafia now. But hopefully it has now changed as there is a new leader, Richard. Who is currently seeking for his little brother from the now dead Captain Alex..

"Who killed Captain Alex?" Sultan asked.

"That's the question everyone asks.." Hillingtop gets up from his seat.

"But no one knows who..." He had walked away to continue his work in the prison.

Hamisi went by the lunchroom, he had seen a lady there, older, and definitely took a lot of drugs..

He stared at her..

"What are you staring at boy?" She asked him.

"Oh sorry... I didn't mean to look at you that way."

"It's fine.. Talk with me, I'm getting bored here.."

"So uhh... How did you end up here?"

She looked up at him "That's the first thing you're gonna ask?"

Hamisi kept the same expression he had before.

"I had a lot of drugs.."

"Heroin, cocaine, all of those types." She finished..

"Are you gonna tell me why you got here or are you going to be silent like everybody else?"

"No, I consider myself an honest person.."

"Then spit it.." She replies.

"I was wrongly accused of killing a hitman, he tried to kill me. Jumped at me and was going to hit me with the grip of his gun for some reason.. Which then backfired."

"How so?"

"He landed, forgetting he had his bayonet attached."

"And it got in his?"

"Yep..."

"Interesting story..."

"I encountered an old friend of mine as well, who I accidentally shot."

"How did you accidentally shoot somebody?"

"I was protecting myself, not putting my head out, I didn't know I shot him, I had a conversation with him before attempting to escape. To which I got caught and was taken immediately here."

"Did he tell you how dirty this place is?"

"He sure did."

"Did he die?"

"Yeah.. I heard inmates talking about him being shot by his own men.."

"What would you do if you met them again?" She asks.

"I'd ask why, then kill 'em." Replied Hamisi.

"What was his name?"

"Gruth, he was working for them, he didn't know they were coming to get me."

"I think my child knew a person with that name.. I have a bit of a bad memory."

Then she quickly thought to herself to ask him of information about himself.

"Where did you live?"

"Kabale villages.. Why?"

"Did you know your mother?"

"No, other than I was born a bastard raised by neighbours."

"Was your mother a whore? Ge-genuine question." She stuttered.

Hamisi gave her a look, but then said "How should I know? I barely knew her, I only know of her last name because of me?"

"Why would you even think that anyway?" He asks.

"I may know someone.."

"What is your name?" Hamisi asked.

"I'm Mariana of the Sultan family name."

This shocked Hamisi.

"I had only one son, who I loved and worked hard for, he vanished, I never knew what happened to him.."

"Was his name Hamisi Sultan?!" Hamisi asked.

"Who are you?" She asks back.

"I am your son, it's been too long mother.."

They hugged, relieved that they had finally gotten back together after years of being separated

"My little boy... You're so big now!"

They began having a long conversation about what happened between them and the Tiger Mafia, the mother stayed at a place far from Kabale. She thought her boy was kidnapped. But thankfully Mariana was mistaken.

The thought eventually came up to ask about who his father was.

She tells him the story..

"So as you know I was a whore, I had many men have sex with me, I ended up getting a lot of money from men. But this man was different from the rest."

She continues the story.

"We actually dated a bit, and loved each other, but didn't see each other too much. We decided to have a child and he gave me a lot of money, that's why we lived in a place like Kabale."

"He's now dead, killed by who knows who."

"But who was it?" Sultan asked.

"Captain Alex..."

Hamisi never knew, he was a bastard all this time whose father was a well known leader. He got up from his chair shocked, the mother wanted to talk to him but she understood why he got up.

He went to talk to Hank, telling him of what he found out, which only slightly surprised him.

"You know, if I didn't end up working for a prison place, I could've earned my money from counselling. Your father was an fascinating man for sure, never understood his side of the war. But a commanding captain."

Hill told Hamisi to hide his identity, as Richard could find out about him being Alex's bastard, and everyone will be putting a bounty on him. So he recommended him to change his identity and become someone else.

Hamisi obliged, nodding his head confidently.

Minutes into the conversation, a fight broke out at the prison. Hank rushed into a prison room with Hamisi.

He found a hole there with a poster behind it, the 86 year old knew there was going to be a fighting at the prison, so after he had talked to Sultan before and while he was speaking with his mother Mariana, he dug this up just for Hamisi to escape.

The prison fight was violent, the two prisoners Hamisi encountered(The tough one and the religious one) ended up getting murdered in the slaughter fest. Hank gave him his hobo stick with his pistol, which he had forgotten about.

While Hamisi went through the hole, he asked him.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

To which Hillingtop told him..

"My time is over now, I swore to myself I would continue helping this prison, and I'm never abandoning it."

Hamisi forgot about his mother in the prison as well.

"Make sure my mother Mariana survives.. and tell her goodbye.."

"We'll see.."

Hank Hillingtop hides the hole, leaving Hamisi scared for his fate, but only a few seconds after, he heard his throat slit, from another prisoner. Though Hank didn't feel much pain, then by that time Hank was already avenged by a cop who witnessed it, shooting the prisoner.

Blood was dripping down the hole Hamisi was in, despite it being sealed pretty perfectly.

Hamisi was upset, saddened about his death, but he understood why.

Hamisi got out of the hole finally. He was ready to move on, and get rid of his past so that nobody would know.

He ran far away from that...

He now resides in a much safer place in Uganda.

He is no longer known as Hamisi Sultan.

He is now known as Emmie...

He works as a 'Video Joker' for Ugandan films based on true events.

He was the one who thought about making Who Killed Captain Alex? The Movie.

In this era, everybody had forgotten about the real Captain Alex and Richard. They had forgotten about the Tiger Mafia..

Nobody remembers that war anymore.

So Hamisi 'Emmie' Sultan decided to recreate the events that he read up on, those books were destroyed later on but he kept one.

He ended up being Uganda's first English Video Joker.

Everybody thought the story was all fake.

Even the people outside of the village.

The film became a cult hit for its funny scenes. An internet sensation with many names talking about the film.

Emmie was surprised about it getting that popular, but now he is the only man alive in Uganda who knows the story was true..

And not a cult film joke...

VJ Emmie remembers...

THE END

BONUS:

An Interview With VJ Emmie

Interviewer: Hello everyone!

VJ Emmie: HELLO!

Interviewer: I'm sure you have now officially read up on that story about Emmie, I'm here with him now.

VJ Emmie: Yes you— Wait... What story?

Interviewer: The story about you, it's been covered!

VJ Emmie: Fictional? Yeah?

Interviewer: Uh, no.. We know all the truth now.

VJ Emmie: Truth about who? Me?

Interviewer: Obviously..

VJ Emmie: I thought this would never happen.. But now that is has occurred. I must open my mouth wide for this.

Interviewer: We've found out that movie was true, all along.. Did any of the cast or film crew know?

VJ Emmie: No.. Not even the famous

Nabwana IGG or Alan Ssali Hofmanis..

Interviewer: That's.. Interesting.

VJ Emmie: Indeed it is..

Interviewer: So you only got credits as a Video Joker? Not even writer?

VJ Emmie: Nope, I co-wrote it though, to make it as accurate as I knew.

Interviewer: And the final product?

VJ Emmie: Humorous.. I know Tommy Wiseau made a cult hit from it being bad. It was a serious film, The Room. Although at the end of the first screening, he called it a comedy, "It was intended to be like that"

Interviewer: Cool that you bring him up, but why?

VJ Emmie: I plotted it all out to be a fun production. And you can tell the movie was made like that, the only thing is that I DID want it to spread to Countries like the US, UK etc.

Interviewer: At the start of the Video Joker Edition.. Doesn't it say that they didn't know other countries would find out?

VJ Emmie: Yeah.

Interviewer: Did we ever find out who killed the real Captain Alex?

VJ Emmie: Never, I wish the question was answered, but whoever murdered my father died anyway.

Interviewer: Do you know what happened to Richard and his brother?

VJ Emmie: They hunted and preyed on them, and somehow. Eventually killed them. Like Predator..

Interviewer: Are Wakaliwood planning on making more films? Whether it be fiction, or a true story?

VJ Emmie: Considering how popular Who Killed Captain Alex is. They are.

Interviewer: There are no copies of the non Video Joker versions. Why is this?

VJ Emmie: There are no versions due to not much copies being made. After that, we decided to make a VJ version of it. The editor had to get rid of it unfortunately, due to the fact he had to make space for another film.

Interviewer: What ended up being the movie?

VJ Emmie: Don't think we even did one to be honest.

Interviewer: Nabwana said that in the movie, those helicopters were inspired by events that happened to him and his brother during the Ugandan Bush War. Did this actually happen in the movies real life counterpart?

VJ Emmie: I'm not sure, I gave Nabwana freedom while making the movie. I always came to advise him, though I'm sure there were helicopters like that in the events.

Interviewer: Why was a Panpipes version of Kiss From a Rose by Seal in the movie?

VJ Emmie: Me and Nabwana have a fascination with Panpipes, it's actually how we became friends.

Interviewer: What about Seal?

VJ Emmie: We bonded over him too, Seal is one of the more 'realer' artists out there, you know what I mean?

Interviewer: Yes.

VJ Emmie: When we found that cover of that song on Panpipes we thought it was so good that we wanted the crowd to hear it in the movie in many scenes, even the unfitting action scenes.

Interviewer: Are you ever going to refer to yourself as Hamisi Sultan ever again?

VJ Emmie: No, I'm proud and grateful with the title I'm given.

Interviewer: Understandable. Now that the movie has had great exposure; how do you feel about that yourself?

VJ Emmie: Yeah I think it's awesome, we'd love to make a sequel but I'm not sure we're willing to do it, but we'd love to find out who really killed Captain Alex, it doesn't have to be real y'know, we can definitely think of something.

Interviewer: Well how are you and Nabwana doing in recent years?

VJ Emmie: Great, we were just on the phone yesterday, organising a meet up for dinner.

Interviewer: Anything you'll be discussing?

VJ Emmie: This interview?

Both laugh*

VJ Emmie: Well who knows? He could talking about his laundry to me heheheh.

Interviewer: What is a favourite movie of yours?

VJ Emmie: That Nigerian one? The one where they say "Why are you running?"?

Interviewer: Pretty Liars 1?

VJ Emmie: YES!! That is the one! I love that scene!

Interviewer: All of the Internet does as well!

VJ Emmie: 'Issa classic.

Interviewer: Well that wraps up our interview. I had fun talking with Emmie, and Emmie. It was great meeting you!

VJ Emmie: Yes yes, I love talking! I hope we meet again.

Interviewer: I think we will!

Both shake hands*

Cameraman: Aaaannnd... Cut...

TRUE ENDING

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
